


Inimigo Íntimo

by Takhesiz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Lemon, M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:12:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takhesiz/pseuds/Takhesiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lados opostos que se unem em hábitos noturnos bem peculiares, com direito a mordidas e arranhões - Grimmjow x Ichigo x Lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inimigo Íntimo

Grimmjow olhou novamente para seu braço milagrosamente refeito pelo misterioso poder da garota levada do mundo dos vivos ao palácio de Las Noches. Novamente colocado entre os Espadas, a pantera agora estava com o ego renovado e sedento por novas lutas. Especialmente com um adversário, que chamou sua atenção desde o primeiro momento em que o viu,o shinigami substituto com estranhos poderes. Ele atiçou Grimmjow de tal maneira que ele já não conseguia pensar em outra coisa além de enfrentá-lo. Ah! Se não fosse o idiota do Ulquiorra que tivesse interferido! Mais uma vez seu acerto de contas foi prorrogado.

Mas o Espada só se concentrava na obsessão que alimentou por Ichigo. Não suportava aquela pose de herói, o atrevimento, e acima de tudo, aquele olhar de quem acha que está sempre por cima de tudo. De se achar superior a ele, e era isso que lhe causava a raiva mais profunda. Precisava dar uma bela lição nele, como fazia com todos que ousavam atravessar seu caminho. Brincar com ele, humilhá-lo, acabar com aquele odioso olhar de superioridade. Foi então que uma idéia cruel passou por sua mente enquanto observava a desoladora paisagem do Hueco Mundo. Era chegada a hora da caçada.

0000000

Foi com essa intenção que abriu a garganta para o mundo dos vivos, tendo o cuidado de ocultar sua reiatsu ao máximo que podia. Não queria aquela altura do campeonato problemas com Aizen, o então senhor do Hueco Mundo. Assim que sua visão se abriu para a cidade adormecida, tratou logo de buscar sua presa. Sua procura não demorou muito, pois logo conseguiu identificar aquela reiatsu estupidamente grande que emanava do shinigami.

Grimmjow encontrou Ichigo em seu quarto. A única luz existente eram os raios da lua que entravam pela janela aberta. O jovem estava adormecido, porém seu sono não era tranqüilo. Ele se mexia, arfava e sussurrava palavras ilógicas. O dia havia sido horrível para ele. Ouviu Orihime ser acusada de traição pelo alto comando da Soul Society, além dele e de seus amigos serem terminantemente proibidos de resgatá-la. Com sua recusa, Ichigo teve que engolir a forçada retirada dos shinigamis. Não podiam fazer nada, afinal, ordens eram ordens, e eles teriam que acatar, concordassem ou não. Ichigo passou então a vagar pela rua,sem rumo. Não tinha estômago para viver um dia cotidiano, depois de tudo. Chegou em casa e passou direto para o quarto, voltando para seu corpo material. A irritante insistência de Kon em saber o que estava se passando fez com que Ichigo simplesmente o atirasse pela janela à fora. Demorou a adormecer, mas o sono não veio para tranquilizá-lo, pelo contrário. Estava atormentado por pesadelos e agora estava completamente a mercê do intruso que acabara de chegar como uma fera silenciosa a espreitar sua incauta vítima.

Em silêncio, Grimmjow observava Ichigo e seu sono atormentado, e uma estranha atração tomou conta dele. Como aquele shinigami se tornou tão tentadoramente atraente? Era verdade que Grimmjow sentia alguma excitação quando se digladiava com ele. Cada esbarrão, ou leve toque era como uma choque elétrico a lhe percorrer as fibras de seu corpo, o que era um estimulante a mais, aumentando-lhe a vontade de dominá-lo completamente. Será que era isso que os humanos costumavam chamar de "tensão sexual"?. Mas nada disso podia se comparar com o que estava sentindo agora. Passou a observar Ichigo com maior atenção. A boca entreaberta do shinigami substituto era formada por lábios cheios e rosados, delicados demais para um rapaz. O desejo de provar daquela boca aumentava a cada balbuciar de palavras do adormecido. O peito descia e subia com a respiração sufocada, e algumas gotas de suor se formavam em sua testa.

Carregado de desejo, o arrancar finalmente sai de seu lugar e se senta na beirada da cama. Furtivamente tira o lençol de sua vítima adormecida. Foi então que com uma das mãos começa a estimular o sexo de Ichigo, que reagiu com um gemido. Grimmjow por enquanto apenas observava, ao mesmo tempo em que administrava seus ousados toques. A excitação acabou fazendo com que o menor acordasse, e a surpresa foi tamanha que imediatamente se posicionou sentando à cabeceira da cama. A única coisa que via era o brilho dos olhos de um azul vítreo a se destacar em meio ao quarto mal iluminado. Ichigo não gostou nada da maneira como aqueles olhos o observavam e logo tomou uma postura agressiva, indagando sobre o paradeiro de sua amiga:

_A Inoue! Me responda o que fizeram com ela! Porque a levaram? Ela foi acusada de traição pela Soul Society, mas eu sei que ela jamais faria uma coisa dessas! Vamos maldito, responda!

_Oi, quieto shinigami, ou eu coloco essa casa abaixo agora mesmo!_ameaçou Grimmjow.

Ichigo ainda tentou se levantar e procurar por Kon, mas Grimmjow foi bem mais rápido e o agarrou pelo braço. Com seu corpo humano,a desvantagem era grande para Ichigo. Seu olhar castanho irradiava um brilho de fúria para o maior, ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo tremia com aquele agarrão.

_Calma, eu não vim aqui pra brigar... Não dessa vez... _falou isso com a voz rouca e profunda, próximo ao ouvido do ruivo, que sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer a nuca ao sentir o hálito quente do Espada. Ainda próximo ao ouvido do ruivo, Grimmjow prosseguiu:

_Não tem com o que se preocupar com aquela puta. Aizen a quer bem viva, shinigami...

Nesse instante Ichigo notou que o braço de Grimmjow estava refeito. Só poderia ter sido Orihime quem o reabilitou. Inultimente o ruivo tentou se soltar dos braços fortes que o prendiam, e Grimmjow se divertia com aquilo. Num rápido movimento, forçou Ichigo a se deitar, prendendo seus pulsos contra o colchão.

_Sei que não é tão burro pra não saber o que eu vim buscar aqui, não é?_ o maior soltou sua risada cruel. Ichigo ao perceber as verdadeiras intenções de Grimmjow ainda tentou novamente se soltar, sem sucesso.

_Me solte agora mesmo! Ou eu..._ sentiu a força em seus pulsos aumentarem e o peso do corpo maior em cima do seu.

_Ou você o que, shinigami?_ outra vez começou a rir das ameaças de sua presa.

_Tente relaxar, garanto que eu não vou fazer nada de que você não vai gostar..._ terminando de falar, lambeu sensualmente os lábios rosados de Ichigo. O menor sentiu seu corpo inteiro esquentar com aquele toque. Mal teve tempo de atinar para o que estava acontecendo e teve a boca tomada por Grimmjow num beijo lascivo e faminto. Sentiu a língua do outro a lhe forçar a entrada para sua boca,que tentou em vão resistir; logo seu instinto falou mais alto e o fez dar permissão a atrevida invasão.

A língua ágil explorou cada centímetro daquela boca deliciosamente macia, até se encontrar com a outra língua, que a um primeiro momento estava rígida,mas estimulada pela outra,passou a competir pela dominação. Ichigo nunca havia beijado ninguém em sua vida e talvez nunca passou por sua cabeça a situação de beijar um homem, e de quebra, seu inimigo! Mas a sensação que estava tendo era muito melhor do que já havia imaginado. Era como se o Espada tivesse ligado o botão do tesão do jovem shinigami substituto. Aos poucos, o menor foi se deixando levar pelo desejo cada vez mais crescente e Grimmjow ao sentir que não havia mais resistência por parte do ruivo, passou a roçar o corpo sensualmente nele, enquanto suas mãos grandes e hábeis começaram a acariciar a cintura por debaixo da camiseta de algodão que o rapaz usava. Continuaram com o beijo até começar a faltar o ar. Ofegante e meio fora de órbita, Ichigo ainda tentava assimilar o que havia acabado de acontecer. Grimmjow analisava cada reação do menor e um largo e provocante sorriso cínico se estampou no seu rosto. Ele tinha certeza de que estava fazendo muito bem a coisa.

_...Não disse que eu não faria nada que você não fosse gostar?... Agora, relaxe mais... Vamos esquecer só por essa noite que somos inimigos... _ o maior mordiscou o lábio inferior de Ichigo, agora avermelhado como um morango maduro. Um fio de saliva escorria pelo canto da boca do ruivo.

Porém, Ichigo resistiu a nova investida de Grimmjow. Quis empurrá-lo, mas não conseguia tirá-lo de cima. Outra vez Grimmjow agarrou Ichigo pelos pulsos com força. Mas que garoto mais teimoso!

_Você enlouqueceu de vez? E- eu gosto de garotas,seu doente! Me largue!

_Aah... é verdade? Outra vez me decepcionando shinigami! Tá na cara que você é um porra de um virgem que nem sequer chegou perto de uma vadia que fosse! E além do mais, sua reação quando me beijou foi bem diferente de alguém que diz que gosta de mulher...

Grimmjow soltou uma risada cruelmente sarcástica e Ichigo ficou vermelho da cor de um tomate. O maldito Espada tinha razão; o menor adorou o beijo e também adorou o jeito como aquele corpo grande e forte se esfregou no dele.

Grimmjow então passou a prender os dois pulsos de Ichigo com uma mão apenas, e a outra que ficou livre desceu até a cueca. Um gemido baixo escapou de seus lábios quando a mão do maior acariciou o volume encoberto pela peça de algodão. Uma onda de prazer atravessou corpo de Ichigo, fazendo-o tremer. Grimmjow lambeu os lábios sensualmente enquanto olhava para a sua vitima. Fez outra carícia, agora com mais firmeza, brincando com volume arredondado e quente entre suas pernas.

.

_Huummm!_ Ichigo mordeu o lábio inferior, na inútil tentativa de esconder seu prazer do outro. Mas sentia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento de tanto tesão.

_Filho de uma puta... AAhhnnn!

_Oohh... que boca suja...

De repente, o maior parou o que estava fazendo, e Ichigo se perguntou mentalmente o que viria agora. De um só um golpe, Grimmjow rasga a camiseta de algodão que Ichigo vestia,deixando o tórax esguio e bem definido a vista do seu predador. Ichigo o olhava assustado e aquela expressão deixou Grimmjow ainda mais excitado.

_Mas olhe que delicinha que você é, shinigami...

O Arrancar começou então a dar beijos no pescoço,e podia sentir a jugular de sua presa pulsando acelerada. Deslizou os lábios quentes para o peito do menor, até encontrar o mamilo rosado já rígido pelos estímulos. Abocanhou com gosto aquele ponto sensível e passou a sugá-lo, sem esquecer de lhe estimular o membro,que aumentava de volume. O corpo de Ichigo se contorcia de prazer; Sua já débil consciência estava dando lugar à luxúria arrebatada do instinto. Grimmjow também se deliciava com aquele corpo, másculo, mas delicado ao mesmo tempo. Segurou a pontinha do mamilo entre os dentes e puxou devagar, fazendo Ichigo soltar um gemidinho fino. Passou então ao outro,com a mesma intenção de deixá-lo vermelho e molhado igual ao outro; mais alguns minutos de doce tortura e o shinigami substituto se entregava. Com a resistência quebrada, Grimmjow finalmente soltou os pulsos de Ichigo, e se livrou da agora incômoda roupa, começando pela jaqueta, depois pelo hakama, para em seguida jogá-los de qualquer jeito pelo quarto. Ele não usava nenhuma roupa de baixo, e seu membro já estava bem desperto. Ichigo não conseguia desviar o olhar de Grimmjow. O corpo musculoso do arrancar era perfeito, como se fosse esculpido à mão por algum artista inspirado. Baixou a vista para a sexualidade do seu agora parceiro de cama: o membro era bem maior que o de Ichigo, e um misto de inveja e desejo se misturou em seu íntimo. Grimmjow estava adorando se exibir para seu pequeno amante, e se aproximando com a elegância sensual de um grande felino, falou baixinho num tom cafajeste:

_Gostou do que viu, não foi?_ Ichigo nem se atreveu a responder a pergunta, ficando ainda mais corado. Grimmjow então pegou uma das mãos do ruivo e a pôs no largo peito.

_Vamos, não se acanhe, pode passar a mão que eu sei que é isso que você quer...

Trêmulo, Ichigo passou a mão timidamente por aquele peitoral,depois desceu,titubeando, para o abdômen, parando no enorme buraco que era a marca registrada de todo hollow. A parte que faltava a todos eles,que os impediam de serem espíritos de "luz". Passou então os dois braços languidamente pelas costas do maior, enlaçando-o. Recostou a cabeça no peito e começou a beijá-lo devagar,sentindo o gosto salgado do suor em seus lá seguida ergueu o rosto,oferecendo-lhe a boca delicada. A presa estava finalmente entregue ao predador. O Espada só pensou o quanto era delicioso aquele garoto e na vontade de fodê-lo todinho. Rasgou de uma só vez a cueca que Ichigo ainda vestia, revelando a ereção do ruivo.O beijou com apaixonada intensidade, e o outro retribuía com o mesmo fervor. Os pênis se roçavam e Ichigo achou que ia enlouquecer a qualquer momento. Sua falta de experiência era compensada com o tesão que sentia ao ser tocado, beijado de maneira predadora e voraz. Sua pele macia estava toda marcada por arranhões e apertões. Os amantes separaram os lábios, mas continuaram um a lamber a língua do outro, numa coreografia lenta e luxuriosa.

De repente, Grimmjow parou o que estava fazendo, deixando Ichigo visivelmente decepcionado por ter ele ter interrompido a brincadeira.

_Por que você parou?_ o ruivo já ia de encontro novamente aos lábios do Espada que o afastou, rindo do assanhamento do menino "inocente".

_Está me saindo bem pervertido pra um donzelo, shinigami...

_Você me provoca, provoca e depois joga um balde de água fria?

_ O que faz pensar isso? As coisas vão começar a esquentar agora... Venha cá... _ Ichigo se aproximou prontamente. Estava tão entorpecido de prazer que faria tudo o que Grimmjow pedisse. O Espada pegou o shinigami pela nuca e o direcionou para baixo, mais precisamente para o pedaço de carne ereto e pulsante. O garoto ainda parou por um instante,como se estivesse inseguro, até que o Arrancar o empurrou de encontro ao seu sexo. Acabou por roçar os lábios carnudos na ponta do membro, e aquilo foi o estopim que acendeu a vontade de provar daquela parte do corpo de Grimmjow. Lambeu a ponta, ainda tímido, sentindo o gosto meio salgado do líquido que escorria dele. Ouviu Grimmjow soltar um suspiro profundo e sentiu outro empurrãozinho.

_Chupe..._ obediente, o rapaz abocanhou o falo e passou a sugá-lo devagar, aumentando a intensidade, e sentindo a carne quente aumentar dentro de sua boca. Grimmjow gemia deliciado, enquanto segurava com força os cabelos acobreados de Ichigo.

_Aaahhh... que boca que você tem,shinigami...

Ichigo levantou o olhar castanho para Grimmjow, e vê-lo extasiado com o prazer que ele estava proporcionando o deixou satisfeito de certa forma. Passou então a lamber todo o membro, da base a ponta, arrematando a caricia com um beijo no topo. Finalizando, colocou o sexo grande novamente na boca, e Grimmjow começou a mexer com a cabeça dele, com movimentos de vai-e-vem. Quase sufocando, Ichigo sentiu o esguicho forte e intenso da essência do Espada dentro de sua boca. Num impulso, se levantou a passou a tossir, com boa parte do líquido branco e viscoso escorrendo pelos cantos da boca. Grimmjow arfava enquanto via aquele cena. Ichigo estava furioso com ele, e chegou a arremessar o travesseiro pra cima de seu amante.

_Você fez de propósito, seu merda!

_Ah-ahn... Você que é inexperiente... E eu não o culpo por isso._ E como um gato, passou a lamber a própria semente que ainda restava no rosto de Ichigo, beijando-o ao final. O ruivo passou os braços pelo corpo de Grimmjow arranhando suas costas ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava a sua intimidade de encontro a do outro e em pouco tempo,o sexo meio adormecido do Arrancar já estava ganhando vida outra vez.

_Porra!Esse shinigami é gostoso demais..._ pensou o arrancar enquanto o beijava e apertava as nádegas durinhas. Não queria esperar mais. Já era hora de fazer aquele garoto seu. Grimmjow virou Ichigo bruscamente, e pediu que ele ficasse de quatro. O ruivo, apoiou as duas mãos na cabeceira da cama, ficando completamente exposto ao seu predador. Sentiu um arrepio ao imaginar a possibilidade daquele falo enorme lhe atravessando. E Grimmjow definitivamente não era nenhum cavalheiro. Mas se tinha permitido que as coisas chegassem até aquele ponto, então deveria encarar os fatos. Se não tiver como se livrar de determinada situação, relaxe e goze, como havia dito Renji uma certa vez. Queria ver se ele ia dizer isso, caso estivesse na situação em que Ichigo se encontrava. Parou de pensar ao sentir os beijos de Grimmjow em sua nuca. Não ousou olhar para trás. Sentiu quando mãos grandes apertaram suas nádegas e as lambidas que vieram depois. Em seguida, sentiu uma língua invadir sua entrada virgem. A sensação que isso lhe proporcionou foi indescritível. Começou a gemer com dengo, se deliciando com o atrevido carinho. Suas pernas começaram a ficar bambas e segurou-se com mais firmeza à cabeceira.

_Agora, vamos começar a verdadeira diversão..._ foi a última frase que Grimmjow falou ao se posicionar entre as nádegas de seu amante. Empurrou a cabeça do falo contra a entrada apertada. Ichigo deu um grito de dor e pôs a mão à boca, mordendo-a. Não queria chamar a atenção do resto da casa para o seu quarto. Sem se importar, Grimmjow deu uma, duas, três estocadas, até se sentir completamente dentro daquela caverna apertada e quente. Se extasiou com a sensação, soltando um gemido profundo. Era muito melhor do que ele havia imaginado que fosse. Ichigo, em contrapartida, sentia uma dor horrível, como se estivesse sendo partido em dois, e as lágrimas caíam de seu rosto. O cheiro acre do sangue que escorria entre suas pernas começou a tomar conta do pudesse, soltaria um Getsuga bem no meio da fuça daquele infeliz. Num lampejo raro de gentileza, Grimmjow começou a acariciar com uma das mãos o pênis de Ichigo, no intuito de deixá-lo mais relaxado e a se acostumar mais rápido com o volume dentro dele.

O Espada começou a se mexer dentro do rapaz, bem devagar, em sincronia com o movimento de sua mão. Aos poucos, a dor foi diminuindo e dando lugar ao prazer. Gemidos e sussurros de êxtase eram ouvidos.

_Isso, shinigami... huumm... Geme gostoso pra mim... Assim... _ Nesse instante, Grimmjow deu uma estocada no sensível ponto dentro de Ichigo, que fez o rapaz soltar um gemido longo e suave.

_AAaaahhnnnn...Grimmjooww... M-maiiss... _ Ouvir seu nome dito entre prazerosos lamentos foi como música para ouvidos de Grimmjow. Aquele shinigami antes tão audaz e altivo estava agora totalmente subjugado e entregue aos seus caprichos, como um manso e obediente gatinho que vem se refestelar no colo de seu dono. Sim, dono do ruivo, era assim que o Espada se sentia. SUA presa, e de ninguém mais. Deu uma estocada mais forte e funda de encontro aquele mesmo ponto, fazendo Ichigo arquear o corpo, quase desesperado de prazer. O ritmo das investidas aumentaram,deixando os amantes quase beirando a insanidade,diante de intensas sensações. O clímax logo veio, tendo Grimmjow gozado em fortes golfadas de sua semente,que acabou por se derramar farta pelas coxas de Ichigo,que veio gozar quase logo em seguida ao sentir orgasmo de seu amante.

Exaustos, tombaram na cama,ficando Grimmjow com seu largo corpo por cima de Ichigo. Passados uns poucos momentos nessa posição, o Espada saiu de dentro do ruivo. Ficou deitado de barriga pra cima,ainda ofegante.

_Não me lembro quando foi que eu tive uma foda tão boa quanto essa..._ Ichigo permanecia na mesma posição, ainda se recuperando de sua primeira experiência,vivida de forma tão intensa. Aqueles breves momentos de insana paixão fizeram com que se esquecesse de todos os problemas ocorridos nos últimos dias. Naquele instante, só existiam os dois, unidos pela mais antiga e misteriosa forma de comunhão. Naquele instante, Grimmjow não foi seu inimigo; Foi seu igual. Grimmjow beijou a testa de Ichigo, talvez o único momento em que agiu com verdadeira ternura desde que invadiu aquele quarto. Inconscientemente, Ichigo acabou esboçando um sorriso ao receber aquela atenção.

Depois disso, o homem de cabelos azuis se levantou, procurou por suas roupas caídas no chão e foi se vestir, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Quando se direcionou para a janela, Ichigo exclamou:

_ Espere aí!

_O que é que você quer?

_Vai sair assim, sem mais nem menos?

_Deixa de agir feito uma menininha! Queria que eu ficasse aqui te lambendo e te falando baboseira no ouvido até amanhecer?

_Não é nada disso! É que... é que você estava tão envolvido... não posso acreditar que depois de toda essa loucura que fizemos você não tenha ficado mexido de algum jeito..._

Grimmjow suspirou entediado. Tudo o que ele menos precisava era de melodrama de um rapazinho idiota, ainda mais depois de uma transa como aquela. Chegou bem perto de Ichigo e o encarou de frente.

_Meta uma coisa nessa sua cabeça: eu sou um hollow, você um shinigami. Nosso destino é se enfrentar até que um caia morto. É verdade que o que eu sinto por você vai um pouco além da pura rivalidade, porque finalmente,depois de tanto tempo, eu encontrei alguém com que vale a pena lutar, e acho que você se sente mais ou menos como eu. Mas também não vá confundir as coisas. Qualquer tipo de relacionamento entre nós além da rivalidade e do instinto de luta, vai estar fadada ao fracasso... Ichigo._ Era a primeira vez que escutava Grimmjow falar seu nome. Teve que engolir aquelas palavras duras a contragosto, pois sabia que no fundo, o que o Espada falou fazia sentido. Ichigo acabou por beijá-lo novamente, querendo sentir mais uma vez o gosto daqueles lábios, e sofria por dentro, pois tinha quase certeza de que aquela também seria a última vez. Por fim, deixou o Arrancar partir, de volta ao palácio de Las Noches. Mas quando Grimmjow já estava na janela, Ichigo lhe falou, com um leve tom de amargura:

_Vou invadir Las Noches, derrotar Aizen e trazer a Inoue de volta.

Grimmjow nada respondeu. Só deu uma última olhada com seus cerúleos olhos para o shinigami e partiu. Quando se viu sozinho, as lágrimas raivosas surgiram nos olhos castanhos. Era mesmo um tolo por achar que uma transa mudaria o rumo de sua história. Que tudo poderia ser diferente...

_...E vou derrotar você Grimmjow, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça...


End file.
